Richard Rachester
Richard Rachester (リチャード・ラチェスター, Richādo Rochesutā) is the Duke of the Walker Family and the grandfather of Gerald Walker and Takumi Usui. He currently lives in the Raven Castle. Appearance Richard has the appearance of an old man. He is a balding man with light colored hair and eyes and also sports a mustache and beard. He wears a black suit with a bow tie but when he lies in his bed, he wears pajamas. Personality He is a very stern person but, in spite of it, he cares very much for the family name. Richard is the most influential man in the family and he's the kind of person who's determined not to let anything disgrace the family's name, according to Takumi.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 46, Page 18 Richard is an imposing person and when he gets angry, those around him are struck with fear. Richard loved his daughter Patricia but was disappointed in her over having an affair with her butler, Yū Hirose. As a result, Richard hates Takumi and doesn't want to see him anymore. Background He once married a Japanese women from the Usui family and had a daughter Patricia Walker. He arranged his daughter's wedding with Edward Walker for the sake of his family and he gained a grandson Gerard Walker. Patricia soon fell ill due to the illness Richard's wife had. While she was ill, she had an affair with her butler Yū and died giving birth to their child Takumi. Never wanting anyone to know about Takumi's existence as it would have disgraced the family, he sent his newborn grandson to Japan in order to be raised by one of Patricia's maternal cousins. Plot Richard first appears lying in his bed and reading Patricia's diary. Gilbert enters the room and spots the diary. He comments that this bring back memories and Richard interrupts him, telling Gilbert to stop rambling and hurry to give him his medicine. Gilbert apologies, saying he was rude and Richard asks if they have any guest as the maids were restless since the previous day. Gilbert replies that no one has visited, lying to him.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 73, Pages 29-30 Later, when Misaki arrives in England and meets Takumi again, Gerald is seen telling someone to treat Misaki's injury and for Takumi to do things until shouts that isn't necessary. All the people are surprised to see the duke with Gilbert.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 78, Pages 45-46 Everyone is shocked to see Richard and starts to freak out as he appears to e ‘being angry’. He asks if this is all done by Gerald and tells him that from today on, the day he Richard will see Takumi's face will never come again. Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 79, Pages 4-6 When Cedric tells Gerald to rest and he refuses as he has to calm down the media. Then Richard is seen shouting at Gerald if that is all he has to say and nothing more, then he should leave.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 79, Pages 22-23 Relationships Patricia Walker Patricia considered her father to be making more and more enemies and felt it was the reason why the future of their family was unsafe. She once tried to polish herself his shoes in spite of the maids forbidden her to, but instead it got dirtier. Patricia claimed that her father would have get angry if he would have find out about it. Later, Richard arranged her marriage with Edward for the sake of the family and Patricia understood her position and agreed with it. After her death, like the other Walker Family members, Richard was very disappointed by her daughter's affair. He didn't want anyone to find about Takumi's existence as it would have disgraced the family, so he sent his grandson to Japan. Gilbert Morris Gilbert has been Richard's butler for a long time. They seem to get along together. Also, Gilbert is the one that gives Richard the medicines he needs. Yū Hirose Yū polishes Richard's shoes quite well, as mentioned by Patrcia. Because of his romantic affair with Patricia, Yū was kicked out of the castle by Richard. Gerald Walker Richard is Gerald's grandfather. Their relationships isn't revealed very much, but it seems that Gerald is somehow afraid by his grandfather. He preferred not to tell Richard about Takumi's arrival at Raven Castle, but to keep it a secret. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Minor Character Category:Manga Characters Category:Walker family Category:Characters from Britain